


Route 99, Stop No.4

by Giinemonogatari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cheesy, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, genderfluid!minseok, hand holding, soft stuff, there is such a tag, this is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Minseok is beautiful. There is no argument to refute that.Baekhyun is fucked. Same statement from above.





	Route 99, Stop No.4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanOfTA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/gifts).



> this was a valentine's gift for my waifu who i love with my hort and also for myself bc i lov xiubaek and i decided to share  
> enjoy ;)))

 

It’s Wednesday and he stands five feet away, same stop, different buses—the route ninety-nine comes and goes and the stop number four is the midpoint. Both of their coffees from the same shop, their attires totally different.

He comes always on time, he’s tiny, but stands out in the crowd—though Baekhyun is starting to believe he just shines, like, really really shines to him and him only—like a crush, but isn’t he too old for that?

The wintry wind has his cheeks rosy and his tiny nose scrunching up in subtle sniffs, dark bangs pushing back and eyes squinting behind his round glasses, pouting when he trembles and his coffee shakes in his hands, a tight grip least he drops it.

He’s beautiful, from eight ten to eight thirty, from Tuesday to Friday.

Baekhyun’s bus arrives, and from the window he looks out and wishes their eyes met.

…

It’s Wednesday when he comes into the shop as Baekhyun is about to exit, warm Espresso Macchiato in hand, change noisy in his parka’s pocket.

He— _he?_ Has tinted his lips a gentle purple, eyes winged and painted mint. A cute bomber jacket with galaxies and neon lines, and a purple pleated skirt cut just above his knees. Baekhyun’s breath has been knocked out of him by the sight, and he stands there, like an idiot, mouth hanging agape—if his heart could, please, calm down, maybe, just maybe he might stop embarrassing himself. It’s like he’s been double-slapped by love, not quite at first sight, but yeah, at some extent.

…

It’s Wednesday and he—uh, no, _they?_ They are just as beautiful, fingers curled around their cup with nails polished a soft green. Baekhyun’s bus is late and he’s been staring too much.

And.

They smile at him.

_Wishes are meant to be granted, eventually._

And.

Both of their eyes meet.

Baekhyun hopes his blush isn’t that obvious, because he’d definitely been swept off his feet, at least three times in so short a period, and it probably shows, it probably shows on his face.

It’s the first time their bus comes earlier than his, but it’s okay, dumbfounded Baekhyun wouldn’t have noticed.

…

Minseok, is their name. Baekhyun finally reads on the cup’s label, between silver nails and pink-cold fingertips. The bus stop is crowded and the two have been pushed closer together—no, really, no actual master plan going on, _I swear_ —and, like usual, Baekhyun’s heart is having its own drummer concert, his cheeks so warm despite how freaking cold it is.

Today—Wednesday, cloudy, three books weighing down his back, eyebags weighing down his ugly face—he’s borderline creeping, so he can see how Minseok’s lashes are coated in blue mascara, and, even if they’re dressed in formal trousers and tie this time—a very pretty shirt, white with kittens all about, visible from their open coat—they have this aura around themself, fine and delicate, poised—

_'Weird?'_

Not at all, but kind of unique, _wait—_

Minseok is looking straight at Baekhyun. Baekhyun almost screams.

‘You’ve been staring. What is it? Do you find me weird?’

It’s been forecasted a snow day, Baekhyun sees snowflakes beginning to fall and melt when they land on Minseok’s glasses, black hair. He feels the cold kisses land on himself and dampen his face as well. It’s a long, awkward silence before he remembers he’s got to actually, verbally answer to that.

‘Ah?? No-what? Nooo!!’ he’s too loud and heads turn around them. Minseok smiles, lightly but kind, as if the exaggerated reaction they’ve gotten was what they expected—oh fuck, ‘I-I think you are pretty,’ Baekhyun blurts out.

Oh fuck.

His bus arrives like a godsend, and he hurries to get on it with the bunch, doesn’t get to see the shock on someone's beautiful face.

He panics all the way to school and Kyungsoo smacks him back to his senses twice through the first class, once through the second.

…

Minseok is beautiful. There is no argument to refute that.

Baekhyun is fucked. Same statement from above.

…

They both stand barely inches apart, same stop, different buses. Baekhyun has forgotten his wallet at home and the coffee in his hand has the same name scribbled on its sleeve as the cup’s of the tiny person next to him, the bus card in his pocket is Minseok’s spare that he’ll have to return the next day, and wow, smooth move, even if it wasn’t planned. Baby steps, baby steps.

His blush is deep till the tips of his ears that are poking out of his hoodie, Minseok’s is gentler and less spread but obviously—read: hopefully—not from the winter breeze.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’s lucky or not, but he’s thrilled and giddier than ever right now.

‘What’s so thrilling about owing me money?’ Minseok mumbles.

Baekhyun daydreams in glitters and cherry blossoms, considers—foolishly—if this counts as a first date—he knows it doesn’t, but...he rules in his own fantasies.

He happily giggles.

Minseok doesn’t even know his name yet.

Before he rides the bus, he’s overrun by a bout of confidence—maybe it has to do with how Minseok steals some glances at him and the occasional shy smiles, maybe it's because it's Wednesday, maybe he’s just delusional—and asks, ‘number, uh, please give—uh,’ well, that isn’t what he thought it would come out before, ‘can I have-er-your number?’ he doesn’t give up, though.

Baekhyun is a risk taker—live fast, eat as—

‘No.’

Eh?

But Minseok smiles, gummy and blinding bright—the fuck, that’s unfair—and hands Baekhyun their phone anyway.

‘So you don’t run off with my monies,’ they say.

Baekhyun intends to run off with their heart though.

He saves his contact as _Baekhyunnie •ㅅ•!!!_ and Minseok raises an eyebrow at him when he hands the phone back to them.

…

Baekhyun daydreams and blushes through Statistics and Prof. Kim threatens to kick him out of the classroom if he sighs loudly one more time.

…

Minseok is somehow cute even through texts and Baekhyun doesn’t know how else to explain it other than he’s lovesick and everything Minseok equals to all synonyms for adorable. They are clumsy and use the most random emojis like they don’t know how anything works and, yep, Baekhyun squeals with every reply he gets and sends more key smashes than he actually intends to, confusing Minseok even more, every single time.

[7:43PM]

_why are u writing like u are having a seizure_

[7:44PM]

_bcs u r so cute!!!!! (๑ >ᴗ<๑) _

[8:01PM]

_understandable_

They don’t text much, but at least they don’t ignore Baekhyun and that’s probably a good sign.

He learns that Minseok is a couple of years older than him, works at their sibling’s tattoo parlor a town over, mostly goes by they and them, sometimes whatever they feel like, but doesn’t care much when people use he and him because times are changing, but slowly, and their favorite food is caramel custard. Also, their friend goes to the same uni Baekhyun goes to, and he considers if this friend would help him know Minseok better, help him ask them on a date soon.

[10:12PM]

_wats ya buddy’s name ( -ㅅ-)?_

[10:20PM]

_for why_

[10:22PM]

_ar u gonna creep on them too?_

[10:27PM]

_> :O _

_i wASNt creepinG???!!!_

_tHE DISRESPECT!!!_

…

It had to be Wednesday.

The worse than expected blizzard cancels traffic and everyone is bummed after waiting uselessly in the cold and receiving a late advisory, but Baekhyun can’t be mad when there’s no school and he’s stuck to Minseok’s side, under the same umbrella as the two of them walk four buildings right and then a left from the bus stop to their beloved coffeeshop because for once he’s not the dumb one who doesn’t check the weather before going out and Minseok is just so adorable this close? Looking fluffy like the fur of their pink coat, smoochable lips in a tiny pout because they’re sulky, voice a little whine when they talk.

Baekhyun is quite the total fail at flirting, he admits, so breakfast—ok but god bless croissants and their buttery, soft selfs???—is a comedy skit where Baekhyun attempts a smooth line and Minseok turns it over at him, making him a flustered mess. Minseok is too powerful, _it’s over 9000!!_

They make fun of Baekhyun when he stutters, and their smile is so bright that even if it’s cloudy and dark outside, Baekhyun feels like Minseok is always under sunshine. Oh, that one sounds very smooth, he could try it out, ‘hey, your—’

‘Hey, Baek,’

Nicknames. Already? _Omg, omg, omg._

‘Y-yeah?’

‘Wanna date?’

Holy—fuckity—fuck.

…

[5:06PM]

_were u serious this mroning_

_r we rlly_

_dating_

[6:21PM]

_Minseokk_

_mInseokkkk_

[8:18PM]

_im dyinf pls respond_

 

[8:25PM]

_yeah_

[8:29PM]

_*✧ ✰ ｡*(⁎⁍̴̀﹃ ⁍̴́⁎)♡♡♡_

…

Baekhyun’s favorite days now are Wednesdays even if they include Prof. Kim’s ugly face at nine thirty in the morning.

…

Baekhyun holds their hands with interlaced fingers inside the pocket of Minseok’s checkered coat— _their hand is so!!! smol!!!! and soft, so soft—_ as they wait at their love— _bus_ stop. Baekhyun’s grin is wide and his chest is full of, actually, this feels wilder than just flutters, more like, a tap dancer’s performance, and a ballet dancer doing twirls all over it.

‘Partners? Lovers? I like how partners sounds, it’s like we are onto something—’

‘Boyfriends is fine,’ Minseok giggles. The white wooly scarf is wrapped up to their pink nose, but Baekhyun can still see the golden, glittery blush on their cheeks and how said cheeks, soft and mochi, lift when Minseok smiles, their glasses get a bit foggy too, ‘for now, at least.’

Baekhyun is vibrating in his spot, ‘boyfriends, boyfriends? We are boyfriends,’ he can’t believe it even if he says it over and over, out loud, until Minseok tells him to shut up with the cutest red hue on their cute face. Cute. _Cutecutecutecute—_

He gets pulled back two steps and is given the tiniest smooch on his freezing cheek when his bus arrives and he’s about to get on it, and Baekhyun is in cloud nine for the rest of the day, also he doesn’t realize—and no one freaking tells him? The fuck??—he has a pink lipstick kiss mark there until he gets home and sees it in the mirror, amazing.

…

Minseok hums happily as they paint their nails in a silvery coat, stretching their tiny hand in front of them and then cutely showing the round filed nails off to Baekhyun. He's a mess himself with a pale, glittery peach nail polish but this is infinite times better than Netflix and chill.

Minseok’s apartment is just four blocks from his. The buildings are actually from the same kind of crowded complexes downtown, small, somewhat cheap, but cozy inside.

They both have got steamy mugs of marshmallow chocolate over the coffee table, some weird, noisy anime playing on the TV, but none paying actual attention to it, sitting beside each other in front of the couch with a fleece blanket over their legs, and bubbling with softness like two little lovebirds.

They are just falling so fast.

Minseok looks so freaking tiny in their huge, pink sweater. Baekhyun is sure he squealed when they opened the door for him—their shorts are Too Short™, hiding under the sweater that reaches mid-thigh, but the knee high socks give Baekhyun a little break from how much bare skin he can handle. Minseok is out to kill him.

‘How about star shaped glitter?’ they mumble, ‘oh! How about corgi stickers? For the pinkies!’

Baekhyun is oh so freaking, lucky. Jesus. He wants to smooch the living out of them.

‘Can we make out?’

Baekhyun didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Wait. He _didn’t_ say that out loud. Did he?

Minseok looks at him with curious, expectant eyes.

Oh. They were the ones who asked.

‘Eh?’ _Ohmehgod it was Minseok who asked!!!_

‘Kiss,’ Minseok says with smoochy lips, pointing with an index finger to their mouth, their glasses slip down their nose a bit—and what kind of anime shit is this? Do they wanna kill Baekhyun for real?—‘don’t wanna?’ they don’t pout but their voice is so small and their face visibly flashes some panic red lights, so Baekhyun kind of, smashes— _gently_ —his lips against theirs. And he stays just there, almost ruining his still drying nails, until Minseok chuckles and relaxes, responding to the warm kiss. Though the tenderness skyrockets into _mild spice_ when Minseok holds him by his collar, bringing both of their bodies closer, laying against the sofa, and properly making out. Their tiny tongue sticking in Baekhyun’s mouth and whatever thing that is blooming in his heart needs to slow down, ok that’s not his heart but it needs to _calm the fuck down_.

He’s still seeing shooting stars and a dancing hawaiian doll—???—when he flutters his eyes open after they stop kissing. The tender pink on Minseok’s cheeks and their beautiful smile greeting him and, wow, Baekhyun did _that_.

…

[11:19AM]

_so i got invitedto this anime thing_

_can u com with me_

[11:46AM]

_is this a_

_Date??????【・ヘ・?】_

[12:02PM]

_sure_

[12:09PM]

_then yesssssss >:3_

[1:30PM]

_do i get tosee u in sexy cosplee_

_cosplay*_

[1:32PM]

_No._

[1:37PM]

_(*꒦ິㅿ꒦ີ)_

…

Minseok now gives him a tiny peck on the lips before Baekhyun has to ride his bus. Baekhyun’s constant smiles are starting to creep Kyungsoo and Jongdae out.

…

It snows heavily on Valentine's day, and Baekhyun gets to go home after his first class—Prof. Kim can choke—as the rest get cancelled.

It’s been just over a month that him and Minseok started dating—they have made out three (3) times, can you believe that? Boyfriends—so he’s not sure if it’s even proper to do all the cheesy things couples do on Valentine’s. Minseok hasn’t said anything either.

Honestly, he just wants to snuggle, all day.

What’s even proper for relationships that go this...fast paced anyway? Is this fast paced even?

He rolls on his bed and fights his pillows for a few more minutes before deciding on just asking. After all, they’ve been this fine because they always talk. So.

It takes him a bit more to assure himself he can ask.

[1:22PM]

_whatcha wanna do today ;)_

There’s no instant answer so he gets up and gorges on yummy instant ramen noodles, flips his homework off and bothers Kyungsoo with a plethora of texts, gushing about Minseok.

Minseok doesn’t answer until two hours later.

[3:55PM]

_smash_

[4:03PM]

_skdjfllaksdj_

[4:05]

_im kiddin lol_

[4:12pm]

_୧(๑ ⁼̴̀ᐜ⁼̴́๑)૭_

[4:13pm]

_or am i ;))_

[4:20PM]

_fite me_

_…_

They both agree on gaming like the two nerds they are at Minseok’s flat—they’ve got better wifi—and cuddling the rest of the evening until their bellies growl, but midway through the bestest best to ever best snuggles there is one boner poking at Baekhyun’s back.

And then there are two boners.

‘you really meant this kind of smashing after all,’ he accuses. 

Minseok has the audacity to look embarrassed.

So they end up taking the _mild_ _spicy_ turn.

And it's Lovely.

 

_Happy Valentine >:) _


End file.
